


Crumble

by heavenly_sleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Aftermath, Angst, Bitter, Bittersweet Ending, Cross is kinda sweet, Error is... Salty?, Everyone Is An Asshole, FGoD, Gen, I added 2nd Chapter, I would hope so anyway, Not Sane, Oneshot, Player is ???, Sad Error, You know who it is, i love him tho, insane, no longer a oneshot, you love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenly_sleep/pseuds/heavenly_sleep
Summary: It was a shame so many people lacked to see that.Error FGoD Angst
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. One

“Hey, guys?” Cross or the newbie spoke out to the gang. “What is it?” Nightmare, sitting in the corner chair in the living room called out. “Why… um… why do we hang out with Error? Not to be rude but, isn’t the whole balance thing kinda uh-”

“Fabricated? Is that what you were gonna say Cross?” Cross, looked a little spooked and quickly shook his head no. Nightmare sighed, “Look, I’m not disagreeing with you. But as long as Error sees us as friends he won’t do anything to our homes. Error admitted himself that he’s been in and out of insanity. So all we have to act like we always do until he’s sane. Then he’ll be more predictable and we can get rid of him.”

“Um… boss isn’t that a little extreme?” the rest of the gang gave Cross a look of pity. He didn’t join this gang to keep the peace. And he should know this. “No, Cross. The entire goal of this gang is to spread negativity through every A.U. Error being set on balance does not help in the tiniest. So the sooner we get rid of him the better.”

Cross stayed silent for a little while before walking over to the couch killer was sitting on. “I guess I am tired of him constantly stealing my chocolate stash…” Horror put a few gentle pats onto Cross’s head. Killer spoke, “That’s the spirit buddy. Welcome to the  _ actual  _ gang.”

Error sat behind the door to the living room. Without making his presents known he opened a portal to the anti-void. At least the voices were honest with how they felt. And in times like these, he needed that honesty. He needed the emptiness, a break from the colors, a break from his own thoughts. Error wasn’t stupid. The gang and his brothers were close, same with blueberry. They all hated him.

That was fine. He could deal with it. He would take their coding out of the anti-void so they couldn’t assess it. He was gonna let the multiverse crumble. And he would make sure to watch it all happen. He was a god, Fate let him know this, he wouldn’t die. Ink was called a god but lacked the soul to actually be one. In reality, he was nothing more than a badly programmed robot.

It was a shame so many people lacked to see that.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not think I would be adding another chapter but here. Take it. You wanted it.

That was it. The last universe, all of it was gone. Error sat in his void listening to the silence he had grown to appreciate. It was all empty, everything in his void was gone. His ‘collection’ of souls, as Ink liked to call it, had vanished when their original disappeared. And he eventually took down his strings too. The puppets left him also when the source of their materials vanished into poorly ripped coding.

Nightmare was gone. His brothers, gone. The ones he believed were his family were also gone. Yet he was the one to live. The one to survive, to watch their deaths like a TV show. 

What a sick  _ thing  _ he was.

…

He was finally alone, and… happy. He thinks he’s happy, he’s basically free. Fate was still there, sure. But now her child was dead and she was drowning in grief. Even Error heard her cries sometimes.

How pitiful she must be, loving someone- something who could never love her back. Error would laugh in her face if he could. Watch her cry, yell, scream, in despair. He thinks he’s grown insane again. But he’s happy, a lot happier than he’ll ever be sane.

There is no  _ happy  _ ending to his story. There is no end.

So the Multiverse gives him a new start, the deities take pity on him. And a new game of ____tale starts up. “You wanna try the Pacifist route this time, sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____tale is not Inks universe. Just... ta let cha know.


End file.
